Love Song
by buns1974
Summary: This is my first time writing a fan fiction story ever so please be kind. I was thinking of this song as sung by Adele on her 21 album. What if Nico showed up at a club while Dani was on the dance floor dancing with someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am home again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am whole again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am young again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am fun again<p>

You can feel his eyes watching you as you sway to the music doing your seductive dance for him and him alone. Even though the person you are

dancing with is not Nico you close your eyes and imagine that it's him you're dancing with. It's him whose arms are around your waist with his

front to your back. It's him that you are imaging doing all sorts of naughty things with and to you. Your hips move slowly from side to side while

you slowly grind up and down the front of your dance partner all along feeling his eyes staring holes into you and your partners back. All the while

listening to the song and swaying to the music.

However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<p>

You can feel him getting closer as the back of your neck tingles from his gaze. And all of a sudden you feel your partner being jerked away from

you but you still don't turn around as now it's his front to your back and you really start swaying your hips to the music. You start to grind your

hips because Nico is the man you are finally dancing for and with. His hands land on your hips as you move as one from side to side. He matches

you for hip sway for sway and grind as you raise your arms over your head and wrap them around his neck. You feel his lips graze your neck

sending shivers down your spine and turning your insides into jelly. He's slowly biting and kissing your neck as you both bump and grind like there

are no others on the dance floor. He suddenly jerks you around so that you are facing him staring intensely into his eyes as you wrap your arms

around his neck. His eyes have darkened with a lust you have never seen before and his mouth slams down on yours masking your moan while

eating at your mouth like a starving man.

Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am free again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am clean again<p>

He stops kissing you and gives you a look that asks a question at the same time making a statement. He's stating you're his and no one else's and

asking if you agree. You nod slowly as he takes your hand and leads you off the dance floor towards the exit. You get to his car and he backs you

up against it kissing you like there is no tomorrow. He nibbles his way down your neck making you moan his name as he leans against you while

your hands land on his hips pulling him closer causing him to moan. You both know if you don't stop soon you won't be able to because you are so

out of control you can't think straight. He comes up for air gasping leaning his forehead against yours feeling out of control like never before. He

opens the door and you get in the car and he walks around to get in beside you to start the car heading towards your house. Neither of you speak

as he drives because the tension is so thick you know any touch, caress, or look and you won't make it to your house. The car will be pulled over

and you both will take each other in the front seat of the car consequences be damned.

As you pull up into the driveway you both quickly get out of the car and go inside the house. You enter first with Nico following close behind. Once

he closes the door to turn around you launch yourself at him kissing him wild and passionately. You climb him and wrap your legs around his waist

as he turns and shoves you against the door never breaking the kiss causing you to moan. You both stop kissing and stare at each other and that

stare is what breaks the damn. It's then that you realize that your first time together will be hot, hard, and fast up against your front door. Nico

reaches down under your skirt and rips your panties in one swift motion causing you to moan while you are reaching for his belt only to find he's

taken care of that already. You gasped loudly as he slams into you causing you to slam back against the door moaning his name. But he doesn't

hear you because he's too far gone to understand anything but the need to be one with you. The need to finally see if taking you is as good in

reality as it was in his dreams. You both start moving and taking each other so wildly that you both know there will be bruises tomorrow but you

don't care you just want to feel that explosion that you know will probably cause you to black out it's good. And just when you think you can't

take anymore you feel it rushing towards you that you gasp your breath catching and you feel Nico following right behind you moaning and

thrusting faster as you stiffen in complete and total release. Whatever happens from here on out you know that you will be together with your

love song.

However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Love Song

Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am home again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am whole again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am young again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am fun again<p>

However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<p>

You wake up to kisses being rained down your naked back sending shivers down your spine and just as he reaches your butt you feel a sharp sting. "What the hell Nico", you respond turning over to him squinting. "Why the hell did you slap my ass?" Although I would have much preferred you to slap it last night rather than the way you did this morning you reply, smiling sexily.

"Several things actually," he replied. But first let's start with that little bump and grind routine with the boy bander you were dancing with. "Or we could start with you not taking no for an answer when I said I didn't want to go dancing at that club", he replies in that voice he only uses when he's really pissed.

"Oh come on Nico, I knew that once you got there you would see things my way and dance with me and what better incentive than seeing me dance with someone else."

"Tell me Dani, do you understand the word no"?

Dani crawls towards Nico letting the sheet drop and climbs up on his lap and replies, "not when it comes to you nope. Nico, I wanted to dance with you she says, nibbling on his neck causing him to moan. He reaches up grabbing a fist full of your hair and flipping you over so that he's on top kissing you so passionately that you can't breathe. You come both come up for air breathing heavy and staring at each other. He leans in and kisses you softly, while his hands slowly make their way towards your chest.

"Dani, let's see if you can learn what the word no means", he says as he grips your aching breast kneading them gently while rolling your nipples between his thumb and forefingers. You cry out begging him for more.

"Please Nico, you moan desperately arching your back seeking more of the pleasure his hands are giving you."

"No he replies, taking his hands off your body leaving you panting and confused.

"What the hell do you mean no" you reply breathing heavily.

"Don't you remember when I asked you a few minutes ago if you could learn what no means?" He's looking at you with that sexy smirk on his face and a light bulb finally goes off in your head.

"OMG are you telling me that you are going to teach me the meaning of no in the bedroom?" You sit up squinting at him, then you give him what he terms a "shit eating grin" and reply okay, sure no problem. You rise out of bed naked feeling his eyes on you as you reach for your phone.

"Who are you calling, he asks?"

"Oh I was just thinking of calling Matt because he never says no to me about anything, is your response."

"Danelle Santino, put that phone down right now he says in a voice so sexy soft that you know he will be saying yes in bed pretty soon, but you still want to irritate him a little more. Besides you reason that it's simply not nice to leave a girl hot and panting to prove a point. "No you reply, smiling evilly." Nico, don't you know what the word no means you quip smartly." You scream as Nico is suddenly behind you taking the phone, lifting you up in a fireman's hold and tossing you on the bed causing you to giggle like a school girl as he follows you down on the bed kissing you senseless, placing his knee between your thighs spreading them causing you both to moan. You grab a fist full of his air between your fingers kissing him hungrily while raising your hips rubbing against him causing you both to moan because of the friction that move has created. Nico who at this point is desperate rears backs and sinks into you in one smooth motion causing you both to moan loudly. As Nico sinks into you, you raise your pelvis up causing him to sink deeper and deeper. At this point you both are too far gone to understand anything but trying to reach fulfillment. Nico starts slamming into you faster and harder than ever before making you moan and groan as you dig your nails into his back arching your hips begging him for more. Begging him to go faster. Begging him to take you harder. Just plain begging him for everything that he has and everything that he is. And then it happens as you stiffen and climax tightening around him causing him to stiffen and slam into you harder a few more times as he reaches his climax as well. You both lay there panting and breathing hard until you finally get your breathing under control.

He rolls you both over so that you are lying on top of him while he's stroking your back gently.

"I guess this means that neither of us know the meaning of the word no," you say smirking.

"Smartass", he replies. You lean down and kiss him softly and lay your head back on his chest, content to be with Nico and listen to your love song.

Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am free again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am clean again<p>

However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE SONG**

**Dani and Nico have their first fight after he tells her about Gabriele but only after Dani finds out that Gabriele spent the night at his place. This is my take on when Nico sat in the chair while Gabriele slept off her bender. Okay I am reloading this chapter because I know have a beta and she has worked her magic. Thanks Haku2009!**

* * *

><p>LOVE SONG<p>

Dani and Nico have their first fight after he tells her about Gabriele but only after Dani finds out that Gabriele spent the night at his place. This is my take on when Nico sat in the chair while Gabriele slept off her bender.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am home again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am whole again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am young again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am fun again<em>

I hear the words coming out of his mouth but all I can feel is an intense pain that is so indescribable that I think I might pass out. He stands there telling me that Gabriele spent the night at his house. He says that nothing happened except for the fact that she kissed him but he swears he didn't return it. He says he never lies and even though I know that he's never lied to me yet all I can think about is that lying, cheating, snake of an ex husband. I don't want to compare them but right now that's all I can see and on some level I know that it's not fair but I can't think rationally, hell I can't even think at all.

"Get out," I reply with such venom that it even shocks me for a moment. "Nico, I need you to walk out of my house right now and leave me alone." I find myself turning my back to him staring out the kitchen window.

"No, I am not going anywhere Doctor," he spits back with just as much venom which only serves to piss me off more. He only calls me Doctor when he's being playful or when I have pissed him off and man is he pissed. "I am sorry that I helped her out but nothing happened between us and I don't like your insinuation that something did."

This causes me to whip around so fast that even he the great Nico Careless takes a step back at the look in my eyes. "Excuse me," I practically spit out at him and his unmitigated gall to talk to me like I'm one of his people. That he can boss me around. "I could have sworn that you just said no to me asking you as politely as I possibly could to get out of my house." There was a calmness inside that belied the emotions churning inside of me.

"Your hearing is perfectly fine Doctor and no I am not going anywhere until we settle this matter so that we can move forward, together." He paused. "I know you don't trust me after that revelation but I could have kept it to myself and I didn't, I chose to instead to tell you even though I knew it would upset you because I want no secrets between us when it comes to our relationship."

"So you think that I am overacting to what you told me about a married woman, that you were in love with, and having an affair with, who slept over at your house," I questioned.

"I didn't say you were overacting, I just meant that I don't think all of this is really necessary," Nico replied.

"Okay answer me this one question, and based on your answer we can just sweep this under the rug and forget about it." I watched him closely. "If I came to your apartment and said that Matt spent the night in my bed but nothing happened would you be upset or would you just let it go?" Nico's face gave away his answer before he even spoke a word. "I can tell by the tightening of your face and the hardening of your eyes the answer to my question but I still want to hear you say it out loud."

"No I would not like that at all and I would probably be in jail for murder if that were to _ever_ happen", he replied with so much venom that now it's my turn to take a step back.

I know Nico would never ever hurt me but I know he's also possessive and jealous especially when it concerns Matt.

"So now imagine how you felt at the thought of Matt spending the night in my bed and tell me that I am overreacting," I spoke so softly that he stares at me finally understanding.

Stepping towards me he placed his forehead against my own telling me softly, "I would never do anything to ever hurt you on purpose, you know that right? I would die before I ever hurt you and I am sorry, I guess I am so use to picking up after Gabriele that I fell back into that routine without even realizing it, but I promise you I did not fall back into bed with her." His eyes locked onto mine. Though I believe him it still hurts to know that his is still connected to that woman and he can't just cut ties with her.

"Nico, I don't think you are ready to let this woman go completely and I refuse to stand by and let you drag me into something that is so dysfunctional that you can't separate from," I respond.

"No!" he yelled grabbing me, hauling towards him until there is no space between us. "I refuse to let you toss away what we have because of her!"

He leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head away causing his kiss to land on my neck instead. A moan slipped through my lips causing me to moan. Looking back towards him his head raised to stare into my eyes. Leaning in again this time capturing my lips, biting softly causing another moan giving him the access he wanted and needed. His tongue dipping in my mouth causing a fight for dominance. The way he kisses me is like his I'm his whole world and I can't help but return the kiss with just as much vigor. God I love this man and I know he loves me. But I will not put up with this, I have to make that clear in no uncertain terms.

I grabbed fist full of his hair yanking his head back. Speaking slowly and in a calm voice tell him, "If this ever happens again were done and there will be no going back, are we clear?"

He returns your gaze slowly nodding his head whispering back, "Yes I understand."

I grabbed his face kissing his hard pushing him towards the living room backing him up until he's sitting on the couch with me astride his lap. Watching him I lean in slowly pressing my lips to his ear, "You are mine Nico Careless and I think I need to show you who you belong to so that there will never be anymore overnight guests but me."

I lean back so I can see his eyes grabbing his shirt with both hands ripping it open buttons flying everywhere. Pressing my lips to his neck I taking a bite just a little harder than usual only to teach him a lesson that he wouldn't soon forget. A moan erupted from his throat as I use my tongue to sooth the wound gridding my hips into his lap. His hardness pressing into you causing you to moan in return. My eyes locking onto his own as I captured his left nipple in my mouth using my right hand to tweak the other. He grabbed my hips grinding into me, a moan poured from my mouth.

He moved to lift me up but I stop him pushing him back down. "No. I want you right here, right now, sitting on your lap with me on top."

His eyes darkened with lust at my words simply nodding in reply. Kissing me he almost tarring my shirt off as he pulled it over my head. Yanking my bra off he latched onto my nipple biting and sucking causing pleasure to pulse through me. I groaned grinding harder into him reaching down toward his belt snatching it opened and unzipping his pants pulling him free. Running my thumb over his tip causing him to rise up almost knocking me off his lap. He reached up my skirt tarring my panties off slowly sinking his manhood into me. Slowly squeezing and contracting my muscles driving him crazy. Tossing his head back moaning as I moved up and down riding him for all he's worth and showing him just how much he belongs to me.

His hands are on my hips helping guiding me pushing into me harder and harder. Sucking on my one of my nipples my hand gripping his hair in pleasure. Reaching between us he rubbed my nub causing me to scream in pure pleasure as it was just too much, too fast, too soon. My body stiffens as I start to come tightening around him causing him to come over the edge with me shouting our names. Collapsing onto the couch out of breath he kissed me softly. We just stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm yours Dani for as long as you'll have me", he spoke softly.

"I know." I laid my head onto his chest knowing that he is mine and I don't plan on giving him up without one hell of a fight. Nico Careless is yours. Your Man! Your Lover! Your Heart! Your Everything!

However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<p>

Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am free again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am clean again<p>

However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<p>

-oOo-

I was sitting here trying to work on chapter 4 of my other story when thoughts about this story and chapter came to me. Okay I am off to finish my CJ paper that is due tonight at midnight. Damn so little time for writing fanfics.


End file.
